


it's you i'm thinking of

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Tanaka finally gains the courage to write Nishinoya.





	it's you i'm thinking of

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad I know :-( it was really rushed, sorry guys!! this was based heavily off of jealous by labrinth!

"Dear Yuu,  
There's always been jealously from me to you. I'm jealous that you are so likable, I'm jealous of your unexplainable enthusiasm you always seem to have, I'm jealous of your amazing skills. But it hasn't always been towards you. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I realize that it isn't really you who I'm jealous of, but others.  
  
I'm jealous of the wind. As it whips through your hair, your clothes. It rakes your shirt up; I wish I could be like the wind. To be able to lay my hands against you as you turn red. I'm jealous of the rain. It has the opportunity to touch, touch you. It trickles like nobody's business, splashing against everything and everyone in sight. The rain will always and forever, be closer to you that I could ever be.  
  
In my mind, I really thought that you'd never leave the quiet countryside. I thought that you'd never truly leave the team. Leave me. I remember you asking me if it was alright for you to leave. I loved you, but I never wanted to hold you back from your destiny, so I lied. I had never felt so guilty about a lie before.  
  
I thought that one day, you'd come back, realizing how boring and tiring life in the city was like. I thought you would run into my arms, crying out, "Ryu, you were right! I hated it so much. Everyone was so monotone, boring! I'm glad I came back." I wish you would do that. I told you, even if you said sorry for leaving a million times, that there wouldn't be anything to forgive. You wanted a better life, and I tried my absolute best to support you in your journey. But right now, it's become almost unbearable.  
  
It's so hard to say, my pride hates me for this; but I'm so damn jealous of the way you're happy without me. You're like sand, slipping through my worn fingers and blowing away. I miss you, Noya. I haven't heard from you in months, and it hurts to know that you're having so much fun. Without the team, without me. Have you moved on already? I just want to know. Please, once you get this, write back. Even if you hate me, atleast write something, anything. I wish you the best, forever and always.  
  
\- Ryunosuke Tanaka."


End file.
